Across Time
by Viridian Circuit
Summary: An Yu yu Hakusho and Inuyasha cross over. Kagome's parents killed! The spirit detectives are on the case. ...well hopefully the case will be solved.
1. Chapter 1

VC:

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I am much too lazy to draw or create anything that epic.

Yo everyone! I am making a Chapter while in class. Might as well tell you about me.

Everything on my profile is true. And now for the story. :D

Chapter one: A very awkward Saturday Morning

"Sit Boy!" The young miko shouted before storming off once again. This was becoming a common routine for the couple. The ignorant hanyou would insult or anger the miko, thus causing her to retaliate. And what better way to get back at a dog demon than to subdue him with two simple words.

A very loud thud was heard, causing the birds to become unsettled from their resting places and set out from the trees. The young fox kit- Shippo- sighed and crossed his arms.

For two years now, he had been traveling with the couple. From the first day that he had met them until now, nothing about the pair had change. Inuyasha- the hanyou who was now embedded in the ground- was still as violent and stupid as he had been on the day that Shippo had met him. It hadn't been hard to use child-like fox magic on him and subdue the dog. Even now, if Inuyasha had thought to take his anger out him, he could repay the hanyou ten fold - just by merely crying to the Miko- Kagome.

"When are you ever going to learn, Inuyasha?" He mumbled audibly to himself.

Pushing himself from the ground, the Dog demon glared at the child demon. "What did you say?!"

"Oh give up, Inuyasha." Miroku commented, walking pass the two demons. The monk, glanced at Inuyasha before closing his eyes to continue his wise comment. "Haven't you been beaten enough already? Messing with Shippo will only make it worse."

"Come to think of it, Kagome has been rather relentless to you lately. I wonder why." added the demon slayer. Clad in a pink kimono, the feudal beauty adjusted the weapon on her back before continuing pass the males. "Perhaps its her time of the month."

"She normally heads home for that." Miroku replied. "She said that are special antecedents that she can use there to make it easier for her."

"And how do you know this, perverted monk?" Sango asked, a bit jealous of how close Kagome and Miroku had to become for Kagome to share that bit of information with him.

"I do pay attention to my surroundings, Sango. Also, she told you about it not too long ago. So it would only be natural to think that she was-"

"I can still hear you, you know!" Kagome shouted over her shoulder. Sighing, she picked up her pace a bit. No, she wasn't on her period. Actually, a period was something she could handle. This on the other had been more than nature. It was a psychological disaster. And it all began a week ago.

As normal, Kagome had returned home to get some supplies, but little did she know that this trip wouldn't be so normal. As she entered the door, she found her brother Souta in tears, sitting at the door. Concerned, she sat beside her brother and asked him what was wrong. Then he told her the news. Apparently, their mother had been killed by something. Souta didn't know what it was, but it wasn't human. Grandpa, trying to use a barrier to protect the home, had failed miserably and had been killed as well. Souta, hiding in the Bone eater's well, had been protected by the demonic aura on the other side of the well. So what ever it was didn't dare to go near him. But he was alone for a while before Kagome returned.

"Kagome?" Sango asked cautiously, noticing that he friend was deep in thought and tears were forming in her eyes.

Sango's voice pulling her from the memory, Kagome tipped her head. "What is it Sango?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Just a bit tired is all. Once we reach town, I'll sit down for a while and get myself together." Kagome offered before starting away from the group. She hadn't told them- especially not Inuyasha. And she couldn't tell them. She wouldn't tell them.

--

"So the runt sent us on a new mission?" Kazuma Kuwabara asked lamely as he and his old rival started out of the arcade.

"Yeah. And it seems serious. Something about a rampant and killing some people at a shrine."

"Which one?"

"Higurashi temple. It's a shrine none too far from here, actually." A familiar male voice commented from behind the young men.

"Wahhh! When'd you get here, Kurama?!" Kuwabara asked in overly dramatic shock. Yusuke smirked and tipped his head, wanting to know the same thing.

"That's not important right now. What is, is that demon which has killed two humans at the temple. If we hurry, then perhaps we can find some traces of that demon."

"If it hasn't already been cleaned up by some stupid human. Low live Human authorities haven't publicized it yet, so I suppose they want to hide it." Another male voice rang from the near by tree.

"And shorty is here too. Must be a rather large mission." Yusuke mentioned. "Wonder what happened…"

First chapter- end.

Comment and review, Kiddos.


	2. Chapter 2

Vc:

Hello everyone.

Wow 28 views in one day.

That's kinda awesome for this story seeing as how short it was. But I'm gonna make a new chapter today which is going to be much longer. I've got an hour or so to write and not just twenty minutes. Do Read, and review and Enjoy.

Chapter two: Dealing with death

The trip from central Tokyo to Higarashi temple was less than an hour. As the detectives neared the base of the temple, Yusuke let his mind wander over a few questions that had been bothering him. The kids didn't even spare time to make a video for him this time. It was just a simple note that was delivered by Botan. And even then, the blue haired fairy had to return back to the spirit realm as quickly as possible. Apparently there was something going wrong in the other worlds.

And now it was going to leak into the human world. So that explains why they were on the mission. Yet there was still something left unanswered. For instance, why hadn't the brat at least sent a picture with him and why didn't anyone know of the name of this demon? Was this the only temple spotted by these attacks? Was it the first? What was so special about this area, about this temple? This case lacked so much vital information that it was going to be hard enough to solve.

"Urameshi! What so quiet?" Kuwabara asked with a bright smile. Slapping his ex-rival on the back, the thug grinned.

"He's thinking, something you ought to try sometime." Hiei snorted, continuing up the stairs that seemed to go on forever.

"HEY! I think. How else do you explain how I can manage to be the only human here and still keep up with you all?" Kuwabara commented. Even as he said it aloud, it sounded even more believable, thus making him grin more.

As Kuwabara went on about how smart he thought he was, Kurama looked over at his teammate for a moment before slowing his pace to Yusuke's. "Penny for your thoughts."

"I'll give them to you free. Why don't we have as much information as usual? I mean the brat is normally vague, but never so much as to just drop a note and say 'sickem' or something like that. I mean how the hell are we supposed to find this guy."

"I suppose that is a valid point. But perhaps he just wants us to do the best we can for now." Kurama replied lamely, yet somehow seemed just wise enough to make Yusuke indifferent to the whole idea again. "Besides, he could have just asked you to go fight Togoro again."

"Like hell…" Yusuke mumbled as he made his way up the never ending stair case.

Once the four-some reached the top of the stair case, they stared in open awe of the scene before them. A young man, no older than 11 was pouring steaming water into a pool of blood. The young man himself was covered in a god amount of blood. Once the water hit the ground, steam aroused from the area. The young man dropped to his knees and began to scrub the blood up with a brush which was in his hand after he placed the bucket on the ground.

Yusuke looked from the young man to the surroundings of the temple. On the far right, there was a tree. Apparently it was sacred because of the holy rope around its perimeter. The white blossoms of the tree were splatter with blood. And even the grass below the tree had spots of red dotting it. Yusuke glanced over at the kid. "Hey, how long have you been cleaning?"

The young man looked up to find them four of them looking at him curiously. He sighed. Standing up, he adjusted his jeans and walked over to the four of them. Bowing respectfully, he presented them with a tired smile. "I'm sorry but Higarashi temple is now closed. Please pray else where."

"That's not what I asked you, kid." Yusuke replied. Leaning forward, he tipped his head and smiled at the kid. "How long you been cleaning up?"

"I'm sorry, Sir, but that is none of your business. The temple is closed. Please leave the area.-"

"Perhaps we started off on the wrong foot." Kurama interjected. "We are here to help you. We have been sent to find the demon that killed your family members. I am Shuichi Minemoto. These are my comrades." He held his hand out towards Yusuke. "That is Yusuke Urameshi." He then moved towards Hiei. "Hiei." Lastly, he pointed towards Kuwabara. "And Kazuma Kuwabara."

"And I am Sota Higarashi. It is a pleasure to meet you all. But I am still in mourning. So if you would just leave the premises."

The kid was persistent, but so was Kurama. Giving the child one of his brighter smiles, he shook his head, making his red locks sway from side to side. "I'm afraid we can not do that. We have a few questions. And perhaps we can help you clean this up."

--

"Kagome, are you sure that you're alright?" Sango asked as she sat down beside her friend. Of course Kagome wasn't alright. In fact, the teenager had been acting rather conservative since she returned from her own time. She never answered anything directly. And she was being hard not only on Inuyasha, but Shippo and Kirara was well.

Recently when Kagome was acting as a priestess for a diminishing village, she made sure to be relentless on the demon that was plaguing the humans. If Sango didn't know any better, she would say that Kagome was become to hate demons. But Sango did know better. Kagome treated everything- whether human or demon- equally. And Kagome could never truly hate demons because she was in love with Inuyasha. But there was obviously something wrong that involved demons.

"I'm fine Sango. Just a bit tired, is all." She replied with a wave of her hand. Displaying his tired smile, Kagome turned towards the city that was less than four miles away. She could have made it there, but Sango and Miroku had become very worried about her, so she decided to take a break. Truth be told, she was tired. For the past week, she had been doing nothing but worry about Sota's safety. And even if she tired to go to sleep, she would have dreams about her parent's death.

She needed to go back home. She had to help Sota. She had to bury her parents. And perhaps she should just stay in her time. And that was another thing that was bothering her. What as she to do with her life now?

"Sango… I need to go home for a bit."

"We figured you did." The demon slayer commented. "So Inuyasha is ready to take you back to your time when ever you want to go."

Kagome smiled at her friend. It was nice to know that they could read her so well. Now all she needed was her mother to tell her adventures to. Her brother to annoy her and ask her a billion questions. And a Grandfather to tell her stories of legends and give her oddities. Kagome's shoulder's sagged. She wouldn't be able to last too much longer without being able to grieve. Perhaps her and Sota could do it together.

"Inuyasha, can you take me home?"


	3. Chapter 3

VC:

I've been busy lately. Thus why my chapters are never as long as I want them to be, but today I'm not going to work on anything else but this chapter. So that's an hour and 15 minutes completely devoted to this story. Trinity has given me a pairing. Even though it has been has tot do, I will do it.

Thanks again Trinity. :3

Chapter Three: Hollow wishing…

"Now that we're no where near the others, mind telling me what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he continued to leap through the forest near Kaede's Village. As the silver haired lad glanced up at his friend, he noticed that she seemed to be in her own world. "EARTH to Kagome!" He shouted. When the girl finally came to, he proceeded to scold her. "Sometimes I really wonder if you're a great priestess or not."

Kagome hard him but what he was saying really didn't process. Her mind was somewhere else. At the moment, she was scolding herself for leaving Sota in the present time. He was too young to watch himself. And it had been a week already. Her poor brother was probably half starved and crazy right now and it was all her fault.

But what could she do? He wasn't able to pass through the bone eater's well like she and Inuyasha could do. He had tried before and had failed. So the only thing she could do was leave him there. Yet, nothing was more important than her brother. But if they didn't find the jewel shard and take out Naraku, then the world could be in mortal peril and that too would be her fault.

This was too much stress. What she really wished was that her mother and grandfather would be waiting for her with a big smile when she returned home. Her mother would as her about her trip and how she and Inuyasha had progressed, and then they'd head to the store to buy some supplies. Her grandfather would tell her tales and legends from the pass like he always did. And then they'd all sit around the table and have dinner while watching T.V. In other words, she wanted her life the way that it used to be. But that was just wishful thinking.

"I tell ya, sometimes I feel like I'm talking to myself. HELLO?! Can you hear me in there?" Inuyasha barked again.

Glancing down at the demon that was carrying her, Kagome smirked. "I can hear you. How much longer until we reach-"

"We're already here!" Inuyasha barked now, fully irritated that the priestess hadn't heard a single word that he had spoken during the trip.

Kagome hopped down from his back and made her way over to the well. "I'll be back in just a few days, mk?"

"Like hell you're gonna leave me here." Inuyasha pushed his way past her. And before she could protest, he jumped into the well. It illuminated a bright purple color as it transported him from the feudal era to the present. Sighing, Kagome followed him, landing gracefully at the bottom of the well. His clawed hand extended from the top of the well, offering her help out of the well. "Come on."

"Alright…" She murmured to herself as she took his hand. Pulling her from the well, He settled her on the ground. "Inuyasha, could you at least stay here?"

"Like hell I am. You're acting all crazy and stuff. I'm coming with you and that's final." As if to express how strongly he felt, he struck his normal 'Inuyasha pose'- a combination of the crossing of his arms with his legs shoulder width apart and his eye brows turned downward into his irritated scowl.

Once again, Kagome sighed and started up the steps of the room. Once she opened the door, she heard her brother shout. "I don't need your help! I need you to leave!" Kagome rushed out of the room and to her brother's side. He hadn't heard her coming, which would explain why he jumped nervously as she spoke. "Is there a problem here, Sota?"

He nodded and in a child like manner, he pointed to the foursome that stood before him. "They won't leave, Kagome. They just keep insisting that they have questions for us. I don't know why-"

"Excuse me, but perhaps I can help clear this misunderstanding." Kurama stated. Bowing gracefully, the fox demon smiled, turning on his full charm on the female. His job was a bit easier now. Females were so much easier to deal with; this was something that he and Youko agreed upon. With males, it was rather hard to charm them while not being flirtatious. And seeing as he was straight, there was no way that he was going to flirt with a male, a young male at that. All he needed to do now was flirt a bit and explain to her the situation and their job would be done. "My comrades and I have a few questions about what happened a week ago. A demon- so we have heard- has not only caused the display before us, but also taken the lives of your loved ones. We have a few questions, so if-"

"A demon did what?" Inuyasha asked, his tone completely laced with disappointment and pity. Walking over to Kagome, he looked down at her. Her head and eyes were turned away from him. "…Kagome, did you know?"

Kagome ignored him. This was exactly why she hadn't wanted him to come. And now, because he was hardheaded and stubborn, she would have to relive the tale, and so would Sota. But that was for later. Right now, she needed to get these people away from her brother. "You are mistaken. My parents have passed away but it has nothing to do with a 'demon'-" She stopped herself. Damn. Inuyasha was there, so there was no point in her trying to lie as if she didn't know what a demon was. She had to be crafty and quick. Or else-

"Look, Kid. We know what happened here. We're just trying to find the damn demon. So stop acting stupid and just tell us what happened." Yusuke shouted, completely irritated. When Kurama leaned in to hush him, Yusuke lost control of his tongue and temper. "She knows what demons are. There's one standing right beside her and obviously she is close with him. All she needs to do is tell us what the fuck happened here so we can find the damn thing and go home. Simple as that."

"What if I don't want you to find it? What if I want you to leave my property and leave my brother and me alone?" Kagome shouted back at Yusuke. "You march here and demand things. That is completely rude and my brother and I-"

Kuwabara sighed. Both of these kids were as stubborn as Urameshi. And knowing him, he couldn't take time to think about how these kids were dealing with the death of their parents. Of course they weren't going to cooperate. Four strangers just show up out of nowhere and ask them about personal manners. Even if Kurama did smooth talk the kids, that didn't mean that she was going to fall madly into his arms and tell him everything. "Guys, lets just stop for a second."

Yusuke stopped his shouting match with the teenager to pay attention to his friend. "What the hell, Kuwabara?-"

"Could you just shut up for a minute?! I mean geez! Think about them for a minute instead of trying to push them to give you what you want. Their parents are gone for Christ's sake! Do you think you would cooperate with random people who just show up out of nowhere and tell you that they could help?"

"Now that you put it that way, I guess not."

"Quite right." Kurama agreed. Smiling, he turned towards the female. "But that doesn't mean we shall give up. If you'd like to invite us inside, perhaps we could more formally introduce ourselves and explain to you why we are here."

Kagome sighed. She was too tired to fight anymore. "Come on." She murmured audibly. Turning on her heel, she started towards her house, walking pass Inuyasha on her way there. If he wanted to know so badly, she could tell them while she told the others.

A few minutes later, the group was inside the house and Kagome went to make tea in the next room. Knowing that he was better fit to tell the story than his sister, Sota sat down stood up. "It happened a week ago. Mom was outside taking down the laundry before it rained and grandpa was reading the newspaper. I was watching T.V. suddenly, mom yelled. I didn't know what was going on, so I walked over to the door. I asked her what was wrong and she didn't reply. Instead, she pushed me into the house and closed the door. She yelled for my grandpa and me to run into the well. She was so intense about it that we didn't ask questions and just ran. We got to the well, I remembered Mushi. I was going to go back and get her when mom pulled me into the room and closed the door. But before she could get the door all the way close-" Sota stopped for a moment to swallow the lump of emotion that was building in his throat. "The demon crashed the door in and began to growl. Mama pushed me down the steps where grandpa caught me. He dumped me into the well and began to chant something. I think something to put up a barrier around me. Mama told it to leave us alone. I heard it murmur my name… She went to attack it, but all it needed to do was reach out it claws and she-"

"Could you tell me what it looked like?" Kurama asked carefully.

Sota nodded. "I can't tell you much, but it was human looking… with a spider marking on its back."

Kagome was walking into the room with a tray of tea when she heard Sota. It was utterly expected when she dropped the tray and tea spilled all over the floor. Inuyasha leaped to his feet. "A spider Mark?!" The two chorused.

"Sota, you didn't tell me that!" Kagome said frantically.

"You never asked." The boy said defensively. "Besides, there wasn't anything we can do…"

"We can do plenty. Don't you understand Sota…Wait.." Kagome stopped herself. A million and one thoughts were passing through her mind, but there was one particular thought that made all the difference in the world.

"What are you thinking about?" Inuyasha asked. He had the same idea, but was just making sure.

"If we take out Naraku in the past, then perhaps he'll never have a chance of killing my mom and grandpa in the future-"

"What are you talking about?" Kuwabara asked.

It suddenly dawned on Kagome that they were no longer alone in the room. But that didn't matter now. There was hope. She could have her wish come true! "Naraku is a demon in the past that we are constantly battling. If we can somehow defeat him, he'll never have the chance to come to the future and kill my parents."

"Hn." Hiei scoffed. He had enough of this. Standing up, he walked out of the house, leaving this idiotic business to those who could deal with it.

Kurama waved his hand, dismissing Hiei's exit. "He does that from time to time. But the more important question is how you are able to pass from time? And what exactly are you talking about?"

Kagome smiled brightly. "Inuyasha-" She stopped pointing at the silver haired demon. "…is from the pass. I don't know exactly how, but I am the reincarnation of a very powerful priestess and-"

"Kagome… be careful of what you say. We don't know these people.' Inuyasha reminded.

"What does it matter?! I can get my Parents back!" Kagome shouted with glee.

Kurama looked softly at the happy female. Now he understood why Hiei left. This girl was incredibly naive. She thought that everything would be solved by simply killing off this demon. It might work. But there were a few things that he didn't quite understand about her plan. How was she able to go into the past? Was she some form of witch that believed in the occult? Or perhaps she thought that a priest could be so powerful that they could ripple time. Then again, it was always the idea that she was just some crazed woman who lost control of reality because of the stress of her parent's death. If that was the case, it was best to get her some help. "Miss. Kagome…"

The teenager looked over at him, her smile still bright, making Kurama feel a peg of guilt for having to crush her world. "You really want us to believe that this demon is from the past and that you are the reincarnation of a priestess…if so… how did you two meet?"

"Che. She doesn't have to tell you anything." Inuyasha snorted, crossing her legs and his arms.

"As that may be-"

"What is your problem, kid?" Yusuke started, losing his patience. He had decided to let Kurama handle the talking since he noticed that the family responded better to him, but this demon was getting on his nerves. "we-"

"Said that you only wanted to know what to know what happened here so that you can find the demon. That has nothing to do with where I'm from or where Kagome is from or anything like that. So why don't you just leave before I make ya."

Before Kuwabara decided to defend Yusuke, Kurama stood up and started from the room. Bowing at the waist, he smiled at Kagome and Sota. "Thank you for your cooperation." Standing up, Kurama started from the room. "I hope to see you again, but on better terms."

Yusuke and Kuwabara took the hint and stood up, following Kurama out the door. It took them a few minutes to find their way to the temple steps. As they started their decent, Yusuke sneezed. Rubbing his nose, he began to ask Kurama. "What's on your mind?"

"Forcing our way through will get us no where but in trouble and bad terms. We want to know about this 'part' thing she was talking about, right?"

"Not really. I wanna know what we're gonna get to eat before we head to the Spirit realm to inform them about what happened and the demon's name." Kuwabara muttered, his stomach growling.

Kurama smiled. "I suppose I can do the digging on my own then. Now shall we go and get something to eat. I believe I'm a little hungry myself."

Kuwabara smiled. He knew he had like Kurama for a reason.

Vc: Chapter end!

I know I haven't posted in a while. But fanficiton kept logging me out and I had class work. But I should be able to post another chapter tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

VC:

Oh my gosh!

I can't believe that uploaded the same chapter twice. I'm sorry!

I had a very good chapter and put up the other one in a rush! So the correct chapter is up for chapter 3 and now you've got chapter 4.

Again....I'm sorry.

And I've got new reviews! This is really good! I love reviews and they give me good ideas about what to do with the story.

Trinity: I'm sure you'll love the pairings I've got. ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu yu hakusho. But I wouldn't mind having Kurama on the side.

Yum!

Chapter 4: To tell the truth…

"So when did you plan on telling us about your parents?" Inuyasha asked as he followed Kagome through the house. The moment that those guys left, Kagome started rambling through her house, packing and getting supplies. Just as he had found a moment to talk to her alone, Sota would pop up and ask her a million and questions about what needed to be done and where he was going to stay. Kagome would tell him that it was much too dangerous for him to com along with her. So the only other thing Sota could do was either stay here or to go over a friend's house for a while. After an hour or so of being avoided by Kagome, he was finally getting a chance to talk to her and he'd be damn if he didn't get straight to the point. "Is that why you have been acting weird the whole time…?"

Kagome didn't bother to stop packing or looking for supplies. She at least had enough courtesy to answer him. "I never planned on telling you all. It would make you all worry and send me home. And like last time, you'd probably put a boulder or a tree in the well to stop me from coming back to the past. And I don't feel like having to deal with that. I know what is best for me."

"And the best thing to do was to leave your brother here to deal with this on his own, rather than grieving with him?" Inuyasha muttered. Snorting, he turned on his heel and started away from her. "Whatever. Do what you want. I'll be with the others."

Kagome didn't bother to stop him from leaving. In fact, that was what she wanted. He would only continue to get in the way of her saving her parents. He'd probably tell her that she was being too irrational or something to that matter. Or he may even just tell the others about her parents. Even though those were lame excuses as to why she didn't want him around, they worked well enough to cover up or hide the real reason that she didn't want Inuyasha around. And that was all she needed.

"Sota, did you go shopping in the past week?"

"No Kagome. I have been cleaning up." Her brother replied from the kitchen. He opened up the refrigerator and sighed. "We're completely empty."

Kagome put her finger on her chin for a minute before leaving her room and walking down the steps to the kitchen. "Alright. Tomorrow we'll go shopping for food. I've got some money left in savings so that should hold us over."

"How long will that last us…the money in savings…"

Kagome thought for another minute. "I'll be another month or so before my college fund runs out. By that time, the life insurance should be here. We can take that money and keep the house and temple running."

"How long do you think it will take for you to kill this Naraku person…?" Sota asked doubtfully. "Haven't you been chasing him for a year now?"

"Yes…, but I'm sure that if we get a few more alliances…" Kagome stopped. She was pressed for time. Sota could last a few months on her college fund. But she would need to be here to keep the temple running and to make it more popular. Sota couldn't run the temple on his own. He could barely get the young men to leave earlier. And Sota shouldn't have to raise himself.

She forced those thoughts from her head. Smiling, she patted Sota on the head. "I'll come back a few months from tomorrow and I'll stay whether or not mom is back, mk?"

Sota smiled and started away from her. "I'm just gonna head to the bath. And get ready for bed, mk?"

"I'll be up to wash your back, alright?" Kagome said cheerfully. She watched her brother run up the step to the bathroom. "Just like mom used too…."

--

"Hey! Shuichi, wanna hang out with us today? We're going to Karoke!" A teenage girl asked, smiling brightly. Her uniform top had been unbuttoned just enough for her bra to show. Her skirt had been pulled up just enough to reveal her thighs. Her long blonde dyed hair had been pulled into pig tails, which gave her mature face a more child like appearance.

Kurama looked at all these things and assumed the same things that any teenage boy would. She was an easy girl. Sighing, he pushed aside his slight irritation and smiled brightly. "I'm quite sorry. I've got to do some things. Perhaps another time." And before she could start her irritating whining, he grabbed his books and started out of the classroom. He quickly made his way down the hall. Exiting the school building, he made sure to leave quickly before anyone could notice him.

"Running from those human females again, Fox?" Hiei asked with a smirk. This was one of his hidden favorite activities. Being a Fox demon, Youko could no more stop his flirting and charm than the moon could stop shinning. But Kurama had a low tolerance for easy females or those who fell madly into his arms without a little foreplay. He had learned his a time ago. And it had become a rather interesting past time- watch the demon dig a whole and the mortal having to pull himself out of it.

Kurama looked over his shoulder and into the near by tree. Noticing Hiei, he adjusting his books under his arms. "Come to walk me home?"

"Hn."

"I suppose not. Then the only other reason you would look for me has to be that you found out some information about the way that Kagome travels into the past."

"She uses a well…"Hiei replied bluntly. "Watching her house was rather boring and stupid. But that demon left her and walked into a shacked well."

"So he hopped into a well…"

"_The Bone eater's well… It has some historical preference… and that temple… the demon there was the son of Inutaisho, I'm sure."_ Youko murmured.

"Youko knows of this?" Hiei asked.

"Apparently. The demon is the son of a demon lord, 'Inutaisho' I believe. And the bone eater's well is perhaps the well that they use to get back and forward through time?"

"_Of course. There was plenty of legend. But only those who had enough demonic power and or ties to the human world were allowed the pass through it. I suppose that this 'Kagome' has enough ties to the past that she is able to pass through it."_

"I think I might have a way to complete this mission. And it's a very interesting idea."

"You are too fascinated by this female." Hiei snorted.

"Hardly. I'm fascinated with being able to warp time and pass through a mere portal into the past. Now you might be attached to the female, seeing as how you left when she started spewing foolishness from her mouth."

"I would have left before then. Do not get above yourself, Fox."

"Merely stating a fact." Kurama mentioned before starting towards the inner city. "I'll see you in the Spirit realm. I have to catch up with Yusuke and Kazuma." And with that, the witty fox started towards Kuwabara's house.

--

"So do ya think that the kid will not make us go after this demon since it's in the past?" Kuwabara asked hopefully, playing the video game as if he was the actual character.

"As if. Really, I think that he'd make us not only go into the past to kill the damned thing, but also to seal up this portal that Kagome was talking about."

"You really think that the portals to the past exist?!"

"Evidently or else I wouldn't have said anything." Yusuke said. When Kuwabara began to focus more so on the conversation than the game, Yusuke killed off his character. "Booya! Don't mess with the king." He laughed.

"You cheated, Urameshi!" Kuwabara complained, standing up.

"Oh really?! Want me to beat your ass in real life?"

"As if you'd win! I've been practicing a lot you know. I could so totally take you down."

"Hey, Lug head." Kuwabara's sister interjected. "Kurama's here."

"Kurama?" The two ex gangster's chorused. Looking from one to the other, they started out of the room. Kurama smiled and waved at the two.

"Hope I'm not bother you."

VC: Well that chapter is done!

Woot! Review people!

And read my other fanficiton if you like the anime "Beck"!


	5. Chapter 5

VC:

Vc is not a happy camper. I've only 12 reviews. That means someone just reads the chapters and doesn't review. I know you have an idea about what could happen in the story. And you never know. It might come true in some way or form. So share with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Although Hiei is growing to be my favorite too.

"Hope I'm not bothering you." Kurama said with a smile. As Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other in confusion, Kurama continued to smile innocently. "You see I have something of a favor to ask you both."

"Sure, What do you need?" Yusuke replied still wary of his friend and teammate. Kurama wasn't the type to ask favors. He kept to himself most of the time, only supplying information when needed and having a good time. He never really asked anything of anyone. So It wasn't like Yusuke wouldn't help him. It was more like Kurama was going to ask for something like… "You want us to ask the Kid to let us investigate the time portal." Yusuke guessed correctly.

"Why…Yes." Kurama replied a bit shocked that Yusuke knew him so well. "More so, I think it might take a while. And since summer vacation is coming soon, I think it'd be best if we started now."

"You want us to miss summer vacation for this?!" Kuwabara asked as if the idea was crazy and insensible.

"If you do not wish to help me, then you don't have to. I was just merely asking a favor." Kurama said and started towards the door. "That's all. I'll see you both later, I suppose."

Yusuke sighed. Combing his fingers through his hair, he started out the door, behind Kurama. "Alright. Let's go see the kid. Perhaps we can figure out what's going on in the Spirit Realm."

Kurama smiled brightly at he lead detective as Kuwabara sighed and started to put on his shoes.

--

"Kagome, Slow down." Sota complained as he breathlessly chased after his sister. They had been shopping all day and for what? Twelve boxes of bandages, Eleven bags of chips, ten microwaveable dinners, nine boxes of pocky, eight boxes of Ramen, seven lollipops, six bottles of Ramena, FIVE GOLDEN RINGS- onion rings that is. And the list goes on. Truth be told, Sota was getting tired and really didn't care if he ate or not right now. Half of these things would be going with Kagome when she went to the past. She could delay her trip one more day and just let him rest for the rest of the day.

"Hurry up Sota. We've still got a couple of more stores to hit before we can go home."

'I hate my sister.' Sota thought before gripping the shopping bags even more and taking off after Kagome.

--

Kurama glanced over at Hiei as they waited for Koenma to see them. His dark and brooding friend seemed as if he was concentrating intently only on thing, but Kurama could see what that was. His third eye was half open, leading Kurama to believe that Hiei was trying to watch something from Earth.

"What are you looking at?" Hiei spat, closing his third eye sand glaring at his fox friend.

"Just simply wondering what in the world you're staring at." Kurama replied, smiling at his friend. "Looking for that woman-"

"Speak of her again, Fox, and I'll end your life."

Kurama chuckled before turning towards Yusuke. The ex delinquent was fiddling with his hands, obviously bored and irritated. Just as he was about to apologize for the long wait, the doors to Koenma's office opened, and the young men were shown in.

"What did you want to see me about?" Koenma asked, staring at the loads of paper work that covered his desk. "Did you find the demon?"

"Yeah. We did." Yusuke replied. As Koenma looked at him with hopeful eyes, he continued. "He's located in the feudal era- or something. There's a portal that the family's daughter used to pass back and forward through that time. But I don't think we can use it."

Koenma sighed in confusion and irritation. "I don't understand you and I don't have time to try to. Just do what you can. I'll have Botan send you any thing necessary." And with that, Koenma had the ogre to lead them from the room.

"Well.. at least we got what we wanted. "Kurama said on the brighter side, smiling at his irritated friends.

VC: Sorry for the shortness. Got other things to do. But I did post today.


End file.
